New
by Val Amiera
Summary: Tamaki, Kyoya, and the Hitachiin brothers on girls and redecorating the house. Currently a one-shot but may morph into something more complex later on. Blink-and-you-miss-it Kyo/Tama. Rated for implications of less-than-savoury activities.


**a/n:** This is just something I've been working on while bussing it to and from work. I like it. I have every intention of continuing this, but it is not as of yet written and it may never be. I think this is ok as a friendly one shot for now.

I ship Tamaki/Kyoya, but I don't think it's a big deal in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

The room had been redecorated, and for once, he had had nothing to do with it. The purple, leather couch and armchair had been replaced with something plush and forest green. Large, lush fronds sprouted from the garden pots that now adorned the walls. The sleek television now rested on a dark, wood cabinet that looked as if it might have been a tree not half an hour ago.

"Kyoya!" called Tamaki Suoh, before stooping down to whisper into the ear of his latest arm candy. She giggled and left the room, sashaying her hips as she went. He hungrily watched her go, before turning back into the room and pacing.

"Kyoya, what the hell have you done?" he muttered to himself.

"I thought the place needed a little change. Don't you like it?" Kyoya Ootori was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, a white towel slung low about his hips, while he used another to dry his ebony hair.

Tamaki's jaw dropped. He caught himself and quickly closed his trap, then began one of his practiced rants.

""You are supposed to check with all roommates before redecorating! It said so in the Rulebook!"

"What, the rulebook that you made? Please, I threw that rubbish out the minute you left."

"I was only gone for, what, two days?" Tamaki complained, following the other boy into his adjoining bedroom, a hand running through his blonde locks.

"Two days, a week, what's the difference?"

"I've been dating her for a week?"

Kyoya dropped the towel he was using for his hair onto a nearby chair, then sat on the bed and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

"If that is the same tramp you left here with, then yes, I gather so."

"Damn," Tamaki replied. He dashed to Kyoya's window, grinning as he caught sight of the girl walking through the grounds.

"Hey, Sharon!" he yelled.

She turned and looked up at him, waving cheerfully.

"Yeah, see, I don't think this is working out for me. We're over. Have a nice day!" he continued, shutting the window heavily behind him. One high heeled shoe landed smack bang in the centre of it a few seconds later.

"She's got good aim," remarked Kyoya absently, picking up a book and opening it to the marked page.

"Not much good at anything else," Tamaki muttered to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets, and returning to the living room to flop down on the new couch. It was rather comfy, he supposed.

He was just beginning to drift off to sleep when the door flew open.

"We're back!" cried the red-headed twins, falling unceremoniously on either side of the drowsy Tamaki. He sat forward.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, would you mind telling me what on earth possessed you to let Kyouya have his way with the entire apartment?"

"I don't know, boss, would you care to tell us why we just saw Sharon crying her eyes out down near the culture building?" came presumably Hikaru's voice.

"Yeah, and with only one shoe, too," added Kaoru.

"None of your business," Tamaki pouted, folding his arms across his chest, and falling backwards into the couch with a grunt.

"Aw, boss, don't be like that."

"Does that mean she's up for grabs?"

"Hikaru, you are disgusting. I'm assuming that was Hikaru. Kaoru only thinks those things. You actually voice them."

"Please, Tamaki, I just watched you dump a girl because she wasn't new enough for you," came Kyoya's deep voice from the doorway of his room.

"That was a private moment!"

"Ah, yes. All of our most private moments are yelled throughout the complex and punctuated by the throwing of a shoe."

"So that's what happened to her other shoe," mused Kaoru, as he and Hikaru left the couch in favour of Hikaru's bedroom.

"I'm not done with you two!" cried Tamaki, bounding up from the couch, only to have the cackling twins slam the door in his face.

"Ugh, what's the use?" he complained.

"You know, you never answered my question," Kyoya said.

"What question?" Tamaki threw himself face down on the cushy couch, then looked up to face Kyoya.

"Don't you like the new decorations?" the brunette asked.

"I suppose, ah," his friend sighed, "yeah, I suppose they're alright."

Kyoya looked at him coldly.

"Alright?"

"Better than before. And this couch is really comfy."

"Good. We're entertaining tomorrow at noon. I trust you don't have anything else planned?"

"Well, actually -" he cut himself off at a glare from Kyoya, then continued glumly.

"No, nothing at all."


End file.
